Vane pumps required to operate at high speeds and pressures may employ hydrostatically (pressure) balanced vanes for maintaining vane contact with the cam surface in seal arcs and minimizing frictional wear. Such pumps may also include a rounded vane tip to reduce vane to cam surface hertzian stresses. Examples of vane pumps having pressure balanced vanes which are also adapted to provide undervane pumping, may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,227 and 4,354,809. In the aforementioned patents, the vanes are slideable within slots machined in a rotor.